Falling Skies: The Fallen Angel
by MidnightNebula
Summary: Months after the death of his best friend, Hal Mason has begun to adjust into his life as the heralded hero. However, there is a deathly storm in his wake as a new super-soldier begins to target every part of his life. Hal Mason is determined more than ever to not lose another, but when your friend becomes your enemy; your conscience becomes blurred. Kill or be killed. Which one?
1. Three Two One

Bang, bang, bang. The bullets shot through the air with halo of hell and blaze hitting every mark. His hand rapidly moved masterfully from gun to gun, marking his territory on the battlefield. He suspiciously watched his opponent groan with frustration from the corner of his eye, as other bullets aimlessly shot through the air; missing bullseye entirely.

"Bullseye, Ben. You're supposed to hit bullseye."Hal taunted with a joking undertone, he rested his gun on the plate and observed his brother meagerly attempt another shot. Once again, Ben missed the black target.

"Oh, you shut up!" His younger brother exclaimed jokingly. "You missed one, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Yeah, I'm totally slacking." Hal jestered back. Ben rested his gun on the plate too and the two stepped towards each other. Ben observed his brother; he looked healthier. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his physique was much more muscular. However, Ben could see the shaking soldier within; it was a fascade.

"Well, we can't all be heroes like yourself." That did it. Hal pursed his lips awkwardly and turned away to dismiss himself. "Can you sleep, Hal?" His heroic brother paused in his step. "It's the sleeping that's a problem for me. You close your eyes and you feel as though-"

"-You're going to slip under." Hal whispered under his breath. His shoulders sagged momentarily, before he snapped himself out of the dazed stupor.

A revving noise woke him from his trance, as Maggie made her big entrance; her eyes lit up at the sight of Hal and he was greeted with a cheeky smile. "Hey hero, you're wanted back with the chiefs." Her eyes darted to the younger man mightily standing beside him, to whom she greeted with a nod. Hero. Hilarious.

"Looks like I can't shoot bullets with you, little brother." He shook Ben's hand as a goodbye, which was troubling because Hal had become so formal and respectful. Shoulders rigid, hands still and his face a complete mask. "If that's what you call shooting a gun." Ben let out a laugh of disbelief, and Hal big farewell with a wink. Now, that was comforting. A true element of brother had resurfaced, but it was a rare sight. It was questionable if he would be the old Hal again.

* * *

"We've got a marine satellite hijacked by the Espheni, with twenty hostages. The hostages are mostly civilians, however, we do have an officer on board." Tom Mason's fingered palm mapped out the blueprint of the satellite, the endless faces of hostages shone through the screen. Hal pressed his hand to his temple, his eyes fleeted across the blueprint - already routing an escape plan in his forgetful muse. Something did not comfortably sit right with him.

"Why have they hijacked this specific satellite?"

"Because it belongs to the Second Mass."

His father's response was too fast; automatic as well as rehearsed. Hal narrowed his luminous windows suspiciously. He opened his mouth to challenge his authority figure, but Maggie had gained control of the tension immediately."Hal, don't go making trouble." Maggie sternly warned. Hal unquestionably would have argued back, but with the time pressure; there was no room for disputes and angry allegations. The two shared a tense frown, but Hal let the ecstatic instant pass.

"Alright, Maggie and I will take the control room. I want Anthony and Denny to take the rest of the patrol and bring the hostages out. Tom, take a hellacarrier and supply the officers with life pods for the hostages." That was another worrying quality, Hal never called Tom his father anymore. "Let's move out."

The patrols commenced to move, the carrier lit up with life and the equipment around them buzzed with energy. "Secure channel seven." Hal ordered to his second in command, Maggie.

"Seven secured." Maggie reported automatically. "You're very robotic today, not do anything fun lately?"

"Well, considering my best friend is dead - so, no." He bit back with an exhausted frown, it was a broken smile.

"We're ready for the drop, Hal" A voice whirred from his radio, Hal smacked the air-lock door open. The ground below him shook and the oxygen around him roared in his ears.

"You know, if you opened up a little bit more- you'd make more friends!" Maggie yelled over the banging of the instruments.

"That's why I don't open up!" Hal responded over the roaring of the wind around the hellacarrier. "I'm too busy!" With a carefree jump, Hal was propelled into the air without his parachute, screaming with ecstasy as his body thrashed through the air with no support; much to his patrols' panic.

* * *

His body plunged into the freezing water, with his lungs full of compressed air; he pushed himself to the surface of the water. As the marine satellite was on a ship, it was anchored by a large metal chair, using all his body strength; Hal heaved himself onto the metal chain and climbed it to gain access to the deck. Slowly, he creeped behind a Volm. Employing the heavy part of his rifle, he knocked it unconscious with one strike. It let out a cry of pain, which alerted it's brothers and sisters. Hal wasted no time; striking from left and right - he threw a blow to a Volm here, dragged a Volm down there - he was unstoppable. Lithely dashing across the deck of the Espheni ship, he took down a Volm one by one - until one struck out with a claw. Hal grabbed the reaching claw by the hand, twisting it; the Volm shrieked in pain; Hal employed his other hand to strike a punch to the throat - knocking it out cold. Another Volm behind him reached to press the panic alarm, with one throw; a jagged knife sliced through the Volm's paw - the scream was electrifying; with a kick to the temple, it was lying on the ground.

A gun cocked behind him. The Volm made a warning in that sickening noise. Hal remained still, it spoke again. A shot fired through the air and the Volm fell to the ground. Hal's patrols had arrived. Tom landed on the deck with his parachute descending.

"Thanks, Tom."

"Yeah, you seemed pretty helpless without me." His father smirked, unclenching his deflating parachute. It was not long before Anthony and Deni descended with their patrols, Maggie following pursuit. The two strode together, in the perfect sync they were.

"What about coming this Saturday to the campfire? That might be nice."

"Secure the engine room, then become my life coach."

"I'm multi-tasking!" She called after him, nevertheless leaped over the railings in pursuit of her mission.

* * *

His feet hammering against the surface of the deck, Hal leaped up and grabbed the highest rails; with his free hand - he aimed at the furthest window and a small microphone latched onto the glass. It was a translator for Espheni lexicon.

"I don't like waiting. Call Durand. I want this ship moved once the chemicals are finished."

There was something nagging at Hal, where would Durand be? If he wanted to move the ship, it would mean he is an engineering. He would be in the engine room.

Maggie.

* * *

Durand did not stand a chance. As soon as the Volm turned, Maggie smirked mischievously and greeted the creäture. "Hey, spider!" She ripped at his leg, Durand fell to the ground screaming. Using her belt, she wrapped the leather around it's neck and squeezed. With both her feet, she propelled off the landing and somersaulted through the air - guns at the ready. SHOT! SHOT ! SHOT! Bodies went crashing down, as she masterfully soar. All the radios around her crackled with energy, she crouched close to one; with the translator attached to a radio - she could understand everything.

"Find Baltroc. If we don't find it in two minutes - I start killing them!"

"I will find him."

Deni tasered the Volm. It did not have the chance to find Baltroc. Her radio crackled with static. "Two minutes." Tom whispered through. "I repeat, we have two minutes."

The walls around them began to bang softly, as patrols descended from the skies and took their positions for attack. Anthony lay down his backpack, as Deni readied her mighty gun for impact. As the most intelligent strategist on the force, Anthony had designed a weapon that would blast through any metal on an Espheni ship; they were no longer at a disadvantage. He pressed the device against the steel door, it trapped all four corners.

"Targets acquired."

"Strike in position."

Hal crouched behind a wall, his eyes never leaving the window of the control room. "Maggie, what's your status?" Static. "Status, Maggie."

"HANG ON!" Maggie leaped onto the body of the Volm, her hands wrapped around it's neck and the electricity coursing from her gloves rendered in unconscious. As it fell, she fell with it and landed masterfully on all fours. The Volm charged at her, claws at the ready; she grabbed the claw and twisted it upwards - the bone cracked and it screamed in pain. A kick to the stomach, a kick to the ankle, a punch to the throat, she twisted the neck in her grasp and came crashing to the ground with it. "Engine room secure." The Volm reached for her ankle, she stomped on it and with the heavy part of her gun - swung and smacked it down. The last thing the Volm saw was Agent Maggie swagger away with power.

* * *

Deadly silence.

"On my mark." Hal whispered into his radio.

Three.

Two.

One.


	2. Freedom and Fear

Everything exploded. Windows shattered, doors blasted open - The Volm went down without a fight. Hal suspiciously watched the window of the control room, two Volms paced around it discussing the situation; it was now or never. He threw his rifle upwards and smashed through the window, methodically using the ledge to hoist himself up - he pulled his body through the open space. The Volm at his feet clawed his chest, a seething pain ripped through his skin. No time could be wasted, he picked up the fallen rifle and chased the Volm in pursuit. As he traced the Volm's whereabouts, Tom's voice echoed through the radio.

 _"Maggie missed the rendezvous point, Hal. Hostile are still in play."_

"Maggie, Baltroc's on the move. Circle back to Tom and protect the patrols." His voice was heavy with wheezing and his chest trembled with agony. "Maggie-"

Hal violently plunged to the ground with the Volm on top, seizing for his throat. He kicked upwards, but it was no use as the Volm blocked his attack. Hal shielded his face from the venomous claws, as it attempted to rip at his skin. Agent Mason pulled away from Baltroc's grasp, allowing him time to stand above it. With one mighty step, he kicked at the Volm's masque and watched his steel boots cut it deep. Baltroc shrieked and only got angrier, it charged at Hal with the battle cry. With only his rifle as a defence, Hal blocked, blocked and blocked until he was standing in a corner. Trapped. He squared his shoulders and with all the power he had, Hal charged at the Volm and used his shoulder to knock it down. The adrenaline rushing through him selflessly gave him the fight he needed to survive. Baltroc slowly, mightily stood, but it did not attack. It was very quiet indeed, as if it twisted it's head from left to right; simply observing Hal.

 _"I thought you were a man with more than a gun."_

He did not even hesitate. Slowly, but surely; Hal let his rifle fall to the ground. Baltroc sneered at the sight.

"Let's. See."

Baltroc hesitated, but seeing a chance to wound Hal did not stop him. He charged forward, but Hal punched upwards; the effect shuddered through his body and Baltroc cried at the burning agony. He seized Hal by the legs, pulling him down and watching his head smack against the ground. Baltroc stabbed and stabbed at Hal, but the fearless soldier avoided every attack. With one hand, he kept Baltroc's claws at bay and with the other, he reached for the knife in his side pocket. Allowing no time to be wasted, Hal swung him arm around and cut deep into Baltroc's throat. The Volm went into a feverous seizure. He leapt from his position over Hal's body and thrashed everywhere. Soon, Baltroc surrendered to unconsciousness, as the poison that had laced Hal's knife begun to take effect. Hal would have rested for a moment, if a shining light from a control had not distracted him and a figure in the window had not been recognizable.

Maggie.

* * *

"Well, this is awkward." Maggie smirked from where she mightily stood, he body was bent over a screen and she was controlling a more scientifically advanced computer. Hal strode over to her and did not miss the way she had positioned her body to shield the screen from sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Backing up a hard-drive, it's a good habit you should get into."

"Tom needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes fell on the the screen. There were red dots all over and different codes spread across the pages, but Hal recognised the signature mark of Espheni masterwork. "You're saving Espheni intel, why?" Maggie ignored him, she removed the hard drive from the computer and moved around him. Hal seized her arm forcefully, not allowing her to escape his questioning. "What are you hiding from me? You could have jeopardised the whole operation."

"I think that's overstating things-"

A sudden alarm began to beep loudly and a bright torch was thrown into the room. He acted on soldier instincts, tucking Maggie under his arm - the two smashed through the opposite window as a huge blast exploded behind them. The air was thick with smoke and debris fell around them. Maggie grunted in pain beside him and her body ached to move. Hal lifted himself slightly to observe for any attackers. It seemed clear, their attackers has presumed them to be dead.

"Okay, that one's on me." Maggie admitted with a defeated sigh.

Hal did not speak for a moment. "You're damn right." He stood and stormed away.

* * *

Hal stormed into his father's office, ignoring the protests of the guards. "You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?"

"I didn't lie! Maggie had a different mission to yours." Tom protested with his back towards Hal, his cheek resting on his palm as he watched over the city skyline.

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share."

"I'm not _obliged_ to do anything."

"Those patrols could have died, Dad." That sparked Tom's attention, Hal never eloquently articulated to him as a son anymore. It was very special indeed, as if it was clearly to both, Hal was severely hurt from being kept in the dark. Finally, Tom instantaneously turned to face Hal - he leaned forward and his palms rested on the table.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen."

Hal looked down at his father from his stood position. "Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns." Tom stood slowly, leveling his son's powerful stance with ease.

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost a wife." That struck a chord, Hal was silent. Tom's voice softened, he saw the effect on Hal after mentioning his beloved mother. "Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Maggie is comfortable with _everything_."

Hal smacked his hand against the table in anger. "I can't lead a mission if the people I'm leading are wandering off doing missions of their own."

"It's called _compartmentalization"_ Tom argued back with a patronizing tone. "Nobody tells the secrets because nobody knows them all." Hal scoffed bitterly, there was a small sarcastic smile gracing his face.

"Except you."

Tom backed away, his defenses slowly coming down. "You're wrong about me, I do share. I'm nice like that." He began to walk away towards the exit, clearly leading Hal.

Leading him where? That was the question.

* * *

The two stood in awkward silence in the elevator as they traveled downwards towards the secret location. "You know, they used to play music." Hal commented, simply to fill the silence.

"Yeah, your great-grandfather operated an elevator for forty years. He worked in a nice building, he got good tips." Tom never broke eye contact with Hal, he enjoyed seeing the fascination in Hal's eyes as the two delved into the Mason history.

"He'd walked home every night with rolls of money stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say hi and people would say hi back. As time went on, the neighbourhood got rougher. He would say hi and they would bite with 'keep on stepping. Your great-granddad got that grip on the lunch bag a little tighter."

Hal paused for thought. "Did he ever get mugged?"

Tom let out a small chuckle at the question. "Every week some punk would ask what was in the bag."

"What would he do?" the eldest Mason asked in a mesmerized tone.

"He'd show them. A few rolls of money...and a loaded twenty two Magnum." Hal nodded in understanding at the meaning of Tom's story. "My granddad loved people, but he didn't trust them very much."

Tom watched out of the clear windows of the elevators at the large fusion beamers and the masses of nuclear weapons at the feet. Hal's jaw dropped at the sight of the many weapons that dominated the sphere.

"Yes, I know." Tom spoke after seeing Hal's shocked expression. "They're a little bigger than a few Magnums."

* * *

There were planes, ships and satellites everywhere. They were sky high from where Hal stood and so many bright lights - it was a whole other world, only a few floors away from the real world. "This is Project Insight." Tom introduced, as the two strode through the sphere. Hellacarriers that are synced to targeting satellites."

"Launched from the Marine Star?" Hal asked, it was the central satellite that controlled all masses of weapons.

"Once we get them into the air, they never need to come down." Tom boasted, it has been John Pope's designs and the prospects of these weapons succeeding with very positive. "Continuous, courtesy of our _new_ engines."

"Weaver?"

"Yeah, he had a few suggestions after he got a close look at our old turbines." Hal looked upwards at the carriers, their engines were pulsing red and there were so many - his eyes begun to hurt. "These new turbines can annihilate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA. We wil neutralise a lot of threats before they even happen."

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime?"

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Weaver and I. After the Fall of Chinatown, Weaver and I decided there need to be a surge in quantum analysis. For once, we are way ahead of the enemy."

Hal observed the weapons mounting sky high in disappointment. "By holding a gun to everyone on Earth, you're calling it protection." Tom stepped toward Hal in a threatening way, he did not admire the tone Hal had taken.

"You know in my research, I read old war reports. The greatest generation? They did horrible things."

Hal stepped forward too, his height was level with his father and his eyes were unyielding and unforgiving. "Yeah, they compromised. Sometimes in ways that didn't make them sleep so well, but they did it so people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"As the President, I need to treat the world as it is. It is time to you got with the programme, Hal!"

His son hesitated with his jaw clenched and his teeth gritted together. "Don't hold your breath."


End file.
